


Pantomime

by mtvrats



Series: Play with Fire -- Sonja Acquino Oneshots [3]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Choking (Mention), Does Mr.Mime Fuck?, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, answer: yes he does, pillowtalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtvrats/pseuds/mtvrats
Summary: Sonja's fingers ran through Nell’s hair, she had truly run out of things to talk about or even say, and the air in the room started to feel stale. The silence alone was going to be enough to choke her. If she didn’t say something soon she would have to leave. So she did the most stupid thing she could do, said the first thing that was on her mind.“Do you think Mr. Mime likes getting choked?”





	Pantomime

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry

There they were, clothes scattered across the room. Bare skin making contact with more bare skin. Nell’s head was resting on Sonja’s chest. A blanket thrown haphazardly on top of there frames. If Shane were to walk in now, he’d be pissed--but he had learned his lesson on just walking into his sisters room without knocking first.

Their pillow talk started out crazy enough, conspiracy theories and such, but then it segwayed into being a talk on which cryptid they would fuck if given the chance. Yes, this was their idea of pillow talk. You know the thing that was supposed to be super soft and build you relationships for the better? Yeah, that.

“If you had to pick one cryptid to fuck who would it be and why,” Sonja asked, after being shushed for trying to bring up the flat earth conspiracy for the third time that night.

“Easy, _ Anubis _-”

“**Not** a cryptid, but okay--why?”

“Well--” There was a pause and Nell had to think. Did she have a reason why she would want to fuck Anubis the god of the dead? Nope! “I don’t know, he’s hot.”

“Anubis is hot? Isn’t that like the god who also happens to be a dog?”

“Yeah, and? Next question.”

“Okay, _furry_.”

Sonja’s fingers ran through Nell’s hair, she had truly run out of things to talk about or even say, and the air in the room started to feel stale. The silence alone was going to be enough to choke her. If she didn’t say something soon she would have to leave. So she did the most stupid thing she could do, said the first thing that was on her mind.

“Do you think Mr. Mime likes getting choked?”

There was silence, an uncomfortable one. Even more uncomfortable than before. She could feel Nell shift from her position where her head was resting on Sonny’s chest to look up at her. A look of confusion and disgust written on her features.

“** _Excuse me_ **\--” There was an eyebrow arch and a scoff, “--Does who like getting what?”

“I mean he has those long hands and--” Sonja continued her gaze up to the ceiling, “Wait, better question--do you think Mr. Mime likes getting pegged?”

“Leave.”

“Wha-”

“Leave my room.”

Nell got up off of Sonja and started to put her own discarded clothes back onto her frame. Sonja’s eyes wandered, propping herself onto her elbows as she sat in the agonizing silence.

Nell pulled on an over-sized black shirt and a pair of pajama pants. Once she had put the items of clothing on she stared at Sonja expectantly, clearing her throat.

“What?” Sonja asked once she got snapped out of her daze that she was put in by watching Nell’s body as she got dressed. 

“I thought I asked you to leave.”

“Wait--You were serious?”

“As serious as your life”

Sonja paused for a moment and a cheeky smile came onto her face, “...Well--”

“Leave. I don’t want to talk about Mr.Mime _ fucking _ anymore.”

There was a grunt of disapproval from Sonja who clearly thought that Nell was joking the first time she had asked her to leave, but as it turns out, she wasn’t so lucky. Pulling herself up from the bed she started to pull her old and torn, bleach-dyed Thrasher shirt on. Along with the rest of her clothes.

“Fine, I didn’t want to talk to you anyways.” Maybe Sonja was a little hurt by being hit and quit, but she had to learn to make things like that not upset her. After all, her life was full of disappointment after disappointment--what was one more? Sonja pulled her old chucks on and started her way out of Nell’s room.

Nell got back onto her bed and ran a hand through her messy hair, listening to the descending footsteps down the hall. But, before she could get comfortable she heard a voice from down the hall. It was Sonja, of course it was.

“**Hey Shane** ! I have a question! It’s _ very _ important!”


End file.
